


Puppy Tails - Sleep Talk

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Funny, Gen, M/M, Silly, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's in denial that he talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Sleep Talk

Sherlock and John sat opposite each other in their usual places in front of the fire, Gladstone curled up in front of them enjoying the slight burn on his fur.

“I do not talk in my sleep.” Sherlock insisted as John sighed and folded his news paper on his lap. 

“How do you know? You’re asleep.” John replied as he turned the fire down, the smell of his burning puppy concerning him.

“I am in complete control of my transport.” Sherlock snapped. John grinned pulling out his phone.

“We’ll see about that shall we? Greg told me all about this new app called Sleep Talk and it records any noise you make while you sleep. Why don’t we try it?” John asked innocently. 

“Certainly.” Sherlock replied with confidence. 

 

At 7am Gladstone woke John as usual for his breakfast. John gently shook Sherlock to wake him and was rewarded with an armful of sleepy but horny consulting detective. 45 minutes later they both sat at the kitchen table in their crumpled PJ’s with their morning tea and the phone in between them.

“So let’s see what we got up to.” John said as he started the playback.

1.36am – A loud trumpeting noise followed by a relived “ahh” from John.

2.01am –Three sneezes and a lapping noise of someone licking themselves (hopefully Gladstone).

3.17am – Another fart from John accompanied by a grumble from Sherlock.

3.43am – A shout of ‘Sherlock you kicked me again’ with no response from Sherlock.

4.21am – A small hissy fart along with some scrambling from Gladstone trying to escape from under the covers. “Sorry mate SBD,” John grumbled.

5.15am – A shout of “John grab the Unicorn, he has the Vatican Cameos,” from Sherlock. 

5.21am - A shout of “get the pixy off me, he has poisonous jam,” from Sherlock, followed by giggling from John.

5.25am – A chorus of Kylie Minogue’s ‘Spinning Around’ by Sherlock, followed by pained laughter from John.

5.41am – A fart followed by “sorry Sherlock,” from John. “It’s ok it smells like rose petals, uggg” from Sherlock.

5.45am – Snoring from John.

7.00am – “Come on Sherlock, time to wake up,” followed by the bed creaking, and “oh yes Sherlock!”

“I think that’s enough of that for now.” Sherlock snapped as he shut down the application.

“It proves my point.” John replied with a smirk. “You talk in your sleep.”

“I was thinking aloud about a new case I’ve been working on.” Sherlock replied.

“Oh yes, the one with the unicorn.” John laughed as he sipped his tea.

“Oh piss off!” Sherlock snapped sticking his tongue out and walking back into the bedroom with his mug. 

John grinned to himself knowing that Sherlock would never freely admit to sleep talking, but it was a lot of fun recording it for posterity. He might even upload it to the Sleep Talk website. 

“Are you coming?” Sherlock shouted from the bedroom. “I’d like to finish what we started earlier.” John looked down at his tea for a brief moment before dashing into the bedroom shedding his pyjama bottoms as he went.


End file.
